Quatre's Half Sisters
by HighSchoolSister
Summary: It is about some of Quatre's half-sisters that are quite annoying and bothersome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own my character Stephie.  
  
The serene sound of birds chirping from near by awoke me from my blissful sleep. As I got onto my feet I could feel the warm spring settling in. My mother, Lana, was cooking sausage and eggs. The aromas reached my nose. But today was different. I was going to see my half- brother Quatre. I am several months younger than Quatre so he spoils me. My older half- sisters don't like me as much because I was the favorite.  
I picked out my usual blue jeans and blue t- shirt and headed to the kitchen. My mother had left me a plate with eggs on it (I'm a vegetarian). I felt satisfied as I ate in silence. Soon it will be hectic to get to Quatre's mansion in space. At least I made my own Gundam from scratch. It's way better than any Gundam out in the universe. I call it Americana.  
Around eleven o'clock I left. It was smooth flying so far. The blue sky was as clear as water and as heavenly as heaven itself.  
  
12 hours later…  
  
Note to self: don't start fights ever again.  
  
Those Oz suits were attacking me. I have to start learning how to battle instead of arguing. I told one of the suits "I'm not leaving moron" and they started to shoot. At least Quatre was nearby. Don't know what I would've done without him.  
"Stephie, get out of here as fast as you can," Quatre demanded.  
"Sure, but where should I go," I exclaimed. Quatre didn't answer because he was splitting those mobile suits in half. Cool.  
"See that (pointed to some type of ship) go there," he said annoyed.  
"See ya," I said. I left and got onto that ship. 'I'm guessing his clique is here.' I mentally told myself.  
"Hi you must be Quatre's sister. You can eat some lunch in the room to your right," Noin announced. I could use some food right about now. Opening the door, I found four guys in it. One was reading 'A Tale of Two Cities', two of them were playing chess, and the other was eating. So I went to the little refrigerator at a corner of the room and grabbed everything for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
"Who are you," the guy reading the book questioned.  
"Making a sandwich while waiting for Quatre," I answered.  
"So that must make you Quatre's half- sister. He's talked a lot about you. Especially about how much trouble you are," the braided guy who was eating said.  
"Yes that's who I am (mental note: get Quatre back for saying that. Grrrr). Who are all of you," I asked.  
"My name is Duo, the god of death," the braided boy said. He gave me an adorable smile.  
"My name is Trowa," the book reading boy announced.  
"Heero…" the scary looking guy playing chess said.  
"Chang Wufei," the other chess-playing guy said. He looked Chinese. I started thinking of Chinese food when Quatre came in. "Why did you start a fight? You could've died there and no one would've known," Quatre yelled.  
"I was just practicing my freedom of speech. If you would like to know, I wouldn't have died, (sarcastically) dear brother of mine," I said. Now I was pissed. I stomped off and asked Noin where my room was. I left everybody and cried tears of self-sympathy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: When Sisters are too much  
  
The room was hushed and no one was around. I felt better than yesterday, but I knew that would come to end. Lauren and Carolyn (my sister and our friend) were to come today. Hell will become Heaven today when I reunite with my sister.  
A huge explosion shattered my thoughts and brought up my excitement. I left the room in a hurry and saw Carolyn running and Lauren fighting as they were running away from the oz soldiers. It's just like them to act opposite of each other. I ran as fast as my chubby legs could take me to get to the docking and join the fun that was waiting for me.  
"Stephie, come back here. We don't need any more chaos than what's already going on," Noin shouted as I leapt into my gundam and took off.  
Nothing could keep me from having fun not even the lessons I was getting later because I have a low IQ in the war that's going on. Lauren was giving it all she got to get rid of the Oz soldiers in her way. Which are explosives, explosives, and explosives. She really isn't so great with fighting because she has no clue how to fight. The battle went on for quite some time. Caroline was exhausted before we knew it.  
Finally when the last oz suit blew up in red flames we headed for the aircraft. Maybe it was good that we were fighting for what we believed in now. I'm getting ahead of myself again.  
"Lauren, why the hell did you start a fight," I yelled at her while she was walking towards the rec. room. "I'll have this conversation with you later."  
"Stephie, it's not like she died or anything. So chill," Carolyn reassured and followed Lauren. "If you to knew any better, you'd wait after the training to fight."  
"Whatever. It's not like you waited till after the training." Carolyn and Lauren strutted in to the room. I was so pissed that moment that I didn't want to see anyone. Till that braided baka (Quatre told me on the phone awhile back that Duo was an idiot).  
"So, I heard you went out in battle to save your sister and her friend. Why?" Duo questioned.  
"I care for them to much. Just leave me alone. I can't waste my time talking to braided taros when I have to watch my sister's every move." He glared into my eyes, which freaked me out.  
"Quatre would say the same thing, except for the braided taros part." I couldn't believe the nerve of that taro. Couldn't he just find a hobby? I decided to go find Quatre, but of course I found Noin instead.  
"I told you not to go out there. It's to dangerous for amateurs like yourselves," Noin lectured. "The battle fields are to rough for all of you, especially your younger sister and her friend."  
"I thought amateurs are more dangerous." I left her there in the hall. What nerve that lady has? She's not my mother. All I know is that I want out of this stupid place. My room was just a few more steps from where I stopped. I didn't feel up to seeing Quatre or any of his baka friends.  
I entered the room and swept my feet over my bed sitting on the middle of my handmade-blue quilt. I stared at the whitewashed ceiling and the bookshelves where I placed all my favorite romance novels. There was a few mangas in the collection of books. Pictures of my sister and I on vacations were hung above the worn out desk.  
My half brother, Marth, was also in one picture. His dark brown eyes with the light dancing on them haunted me. Haunted my mind since the day he died during his training for Oz. I remember his last letter that now sits in my trunk still, begging to be brought out.  
It says: Dear Stephie, Lauren, and Mother, I hope all of you are well. Oz training camp has taught me to protect my beliefs and country. I hope I can do that as well as all of you. In the past I was a killer-craved boy now I'm a gentleman. I also think I have a future planned for myself. A wife and children running around in the yard screaming that they are free from everything else. Glad to be under Oz's power. I know my letters are brief but I wanted to tell everyone. When I come back, Stephie will you read me that story about freedom again? Your Loving Brother,  
  
Marth  
  
Who cares about his beliefs? I do because I want freedom. Quatre came into the room with cookies and chocolate milk. Of course he's bribing me. I can tell with his grieve stricken face.  
"Want a cookie," Quatre offered.  
"No, I know what you're here for just tell me," I screamed into his face. My face felt numb and I fell over onto the floor.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Train your Hearts out  
  
I awoke to blurry faces huddled over me and deafening shrieks probably from Lauren. The light blanket over me sent shivers down my spine. My eyesight regained its sight and I saw the faces of Quatre, Noin, Lauren, Duo, and Carolyn. I have no idea why Duo was there, but he was. He looked nervous.  
"Stephie, can you hear me?" Quatre screamed into my ear. OUCH!!!!  
"Yeah, I can hear you. Stop screaming in my ear. What are all of you doing here?" I questioned. Quatre, Duo, and Noin left me there. To deal with my sister and her friend, maybe.  
"Baka, You fell onto the floor. You had me, your little sister frightened about your health for a second. Be lucky they have a doctor here," Lauren stated.  
"Well, then who's the doctor?" Just as I said that Quatre brought in Howard. Howard was wearing a white overcoat that was ten sizes to big for him. I saw he was carrying a clipboard.  
"Doctor Howard is at your service," Howard announced. Oh, my lucky day. A hippie wearing an overcoat that is educated only in mobile suits. Why couldn't I have injured my head so then I could have amnesia.  
"Let's take a look at how our patient is doing. Uh-huh. Mmmm.... Looks all right to me. Are you sure you really fainted? I guess she's good for training today."  
"That's great Howard. Okay girls listen up. These are your schedules. Read them and check what hours you have everything. Remember to be where you're supposed to be on time," Quatre announced. What a loser he is.  
My schedule read: 8:00am- identifying mobile suits with Trowa 10:00am- kung fu with Wufei. (I don't want to do that class) 1:00pm- mechanics with Heero 3:00pm- how gundams work with Duo (I added) 4:00pm- get revenge on Quatre  
"Lauren, what does your schedule read?" I wondered.  
"Well, at eight to ten I have kung fu with Wufei, from ten to one I have mechanics with Heero, from one to three I have how gundams work with Duo (hmm... don't know if I'm going to learn anything there), and from 3 to four I have identifying mobile suits with Trowa," Lauren answered.  
"So, you both are happy about the little arrangement?" a-matter-of- factly Quatre.  
Lauren was so pissed of that she made a slap across Quatre's face that was heard from fifty feet away and a kick in the shins that made him wince while she said, "Die you evil bastard!!!"  
"Why would you do that to your own brother," Stephie chuckled.  
"Half- brother, get it right sometime. We have two other brothers, duh," Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out of this room right now, Quatre, before I pummel the living daylights out of you."  
"Yes, ma'am," Quatre muttered. He left solemnly without another word to say to us chintzy girls. Lauren stared at me with her disconcerted glare. I was as uneasy as she was just then. Come on, school again. It seemed like school, the never leaving us alone part.  
At 8 am today... (Stephie's POV)  
"Okay, these are the control panels," Trowa declared. I knew that of course, but I wouldn't save a soul to tell him. It was so sweet of him to take the time out of his day to help me out. Lauren and I promised to receive revenge on Quatre after our first class. Maybe even revenge on Carolyn later also. I forgot about Carolyn in the room earlier and that might've been because of Quatre.  
"Looks like I have to help Carolyn, now," Trowa said and left to solve the problem between Carolyn and Duo's hissy fit. What children! At least this gave me time to think. What if Lauren wasn't in good enough shape to help the gundams out? This is my main concern, not my worry.  
"It's all taken care of, now lets get back to what you were saying," Trowa smirked.  
"Don't tell me I was saying my thoughts out loud? I'm sorry, but I've just been a wreck and Lauren hasn't been acting mature enough to be here...." I was interrupted.  
"Stephie, don't worry it isn't as bad as you think, except that terrible name for your Gundam," Trowa mumbled. Was he bluffing? This guy isn't all he seems, I guess. Too bad he won't say anything more.  
"Fine then how about Spirit Ryuu and stop saying my life isn't as bad as it seems. My father died, I found out I have a half- brother and tons of half-sisters, and worst of all I have to take care of my younger sister, this means I have to support her and protect her."  
"You'll see what I mean. Anyway, you can have the rest of the day off. It seems you are skilled with a gundam." He left. All we did was chat and go over control panels. Weird guy. Even weirder is that I think I liked him. The conversation and how he looked at me while talking, touched me. Maybe I'm just imagining things.  
  
11am, In battle....  
Look left and right, try to injure instead of kill. My thoughts have begun to take the place as a soldier instead of a crazed teenage girl. Watching every move I take and the buttons I press, I have become swifter as the minutes pass. Lauren is struggling to keep up behind the rest of us and Carolyn is right behind Duo.  
"Stephie, see that one right there, use your sword and cut its head off. It seems to be unconscious of its surroundings," Trowa directed. It seems easier at this battle then it was the first time I fought. Then again, I've been getting the easier tasks.  
After two hours of battling mobile suits everyone sat down in the lounge watching television as I set up to do cooking. I was going to make homemade pizza and chocolate milk with a desert of brownies. Yum, yum!!! Lauren helped me cook the brownies while I sliced the cheese and meat, and cooked the bread.  
"Mmmm.... Smells delicious in there. What's cooking?" Duo questioned.  
"It's a surprise for everyone. So we can not tell," Lauren happily said. She turned around and mixed the Hershey's chocolate into the batter.  
  
To be continued.... Author's note: Is it exciting yet? Who's Stephie going to pick? I would like constructive criticism and nice reviews because I have my period; so, I'm cranky and moody. 


	4. Chapter 4

After the first day of training I sat with my younger sister to ponder some questions. She was too tired from the day and gave me some quick answers to help her from a conversation.  
"So Lauren, what did you think of this so called 'training'," I asked.  
"Hmm... tiring. I had fun though."  
  
"With whom," I retorted. I couldn't believe she had a little fun. It was treacherous that Quatre was so unkind about our little training. Hadn't us girls built our own gundams?  
"I really liked spending the time training with Wufei. He is so interesting. Just like our other brother," she meekly said.  
"Don't mention our other brother. I don't even want to think of him during our stay. Quatre is the only brother we came here to think about and don't forget that," I screamed. I left the room not thinking of my sister's feelings and ran down the hall.  
It felt like my heart would explode. My feet were running as fast as they could till I ran into someone. That someone was around my height and very thin, but felt like a brick wall. I looked up from the ground and saw Trowa. My heart stopped racing all of the sudden and felt so light.  
"You okay?" He questioned and put out his hand to help me up.  
"I guess I'm okay," I said, " Hey! You were a great teacher today. Better than the rest." He turned away and started to walk towards the loading area on the airship. I decided it was better to let him go away, but a surprise would be waiting for him tonight.  
  
Around six p.m....  
"Lauren, put the chives in after the eggs," I explained to Lauren as she started her famous meat and noodles dish.  
"Do you think this surprise dinner will be a big hit?" Lauren smiled pleasingly as she put in the final ingredients. The door to the miniature kitchen opened, Trowa was there watching us.  
"If you are doing this for helping you learn about the gundams, it's useless. We haven't taught you everything you need to know," Trowa muttered under his breath. It was clear enough to hear, but it made me want to ask what he meant. He left all of the sudden. An eerie silence fell in the kitchen.  
"I wonder what he meant? I thought they were teaching us all we needed to know?" Lauren questioned. As we knew, fighting in a war would not be an easy thing to do especially having these pilots take the time out to help us.  
"Lets just get dinner ready and ask questions later. Maybe Quatre can help us out," I quietly answered. There wasn't much to say of what I didn't know.  
  
Author's Note: It kind of drags on doesn't it? I'm trying to make it more exciting, but I just don't know how to. I guess you can look at it as a twenty-chapter story in the making. This fanfic won't be very short if I want to complete it. If you decide to post a review don't say stuff like "You're writing sucks." Or something like that because two years ago, when I first posted my three chapters someone wrote that. I would like suggestions, comments, or compliments. 


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner...  
"Please pass the salad..." Quatre said. These past few days were uneventful. Oz and the Earth Sphere alliance have not done much fighting. Quite odd.  
"So, Lauren and I wanted to know what else needed to be learned," I stammered.  
"There is nothing to learn, but much to leave behind," Wufei stated. He looked up at Lauren as if she understood.  
"All you have to know is that at anytime you could die. The same goes for those who you care deeply for," Duo remarked. Lauren and I exchanged glances. This coming from the most childish of the bunch. I thought about it for a minute. How come they knew we weren't ready? The only thing that came across my head was how we acted towards everyone.  
"Your other brother, Marth, we heard you talking about him. Wasn't he the one that joined the Earth Sphere and died in the bloodiest battle of this war?" Trowa asked. I looked at him in awe. No wonder why he came in the kitchen. He came to hear our conversation more. Marth was my beloved half-brother. Born of a great leader of the alliance, he always wanted to fight.  
"It's just like Relena..." Heero said. I assumed that he was saying that's why Relena decided to stay pacifistic during this war. She had too many feelings towards everyone. The only thing she had that I didn't was the ability to die for others. I didn't have a heart in me.  
"Let's make dinner short. We need to be on guard in case of surprise attacks. There haven't been many recently," Quatre said knowingly. In fact we would have needed to be on guard sooner because Oz just took a surprise attack on the airship. The buzzer rang off telling us of enemies.  
Everyone headed towards the loading area and hopped in their gundams.  
"Lauren, you and your sister try to guard the ship as much as possible. We are going to try to get at the main source of this battle. Stay put and only fight if you have to," Quatre stated. We watched as the gundams flew from one suit, destroying it, then to another. It was like a ballet of some sort. Lauren and I circled the ship making sure no one came in contact with it. 


End file.
